Close
by Pastel Ink
Summary: Six years after the journey and it's a reunion party at Altamira for the holidays. Genis deals with his friends, love interests, and the remaining racism. [Vague Regal x Presea, Lloyd x Colette x Genis]


**notes;** I imagine, with the religions going on in ToS-verse, that they celebrate Winter Solstice instead of Christmas. Considering there was no 'Christ' to begin with. Martelmas? Yeah, no. Anyway, this has strong Regal x Presea implications and a Colette x Genis x Lloyd OT3 thing going on. A lot of it was just friendshippy, but the line is blurred, yeah? Oh, and there's a vague racism underline.

* * *

**Close**

---

His hair's been bothering him lately. It's just the wrong length - uneven and choppy as always - but all it's varying lengths are uncomfortable, and it constantly gets in his way. He's taken to tying it back lately; Colette gives him thin ribbons and if he's half-asleep she might put it up for him. The blonde has offered to cut his hair for him, after all, she's been giving herself needed trims for years and her hair looks fine. Nice, even.

He declines politely, and Colette moves on to ask Lloyd if he wants _his_ hair cut, because _goodness_ it's starting to look like Kratos' hair. Lloyd just laughs and says that's okay, then fiddles with the strands in front of his eyes and laughs again, perhaps blushing.

This morning is particularly cold. Genis pushes himself out of his bed slowly, and tip-toes across the room, careful to step over Colette and Lloyd, sleeping on the floor. After a moment's thought he takes the blanket from his bed and sets it over them both - glad they're already lying so close together. He isn't using it anymore, and it _is_ awfully cold. He can just say it just 'fell' when he was getting up to avoid embarrassment.

The three usually ask for separate rooms, but it's nearly Winter Solstice. Colette gets into something of a romantic mood and dislikes being apart from her friends, even briefly, while Lloyd thinks it's nice to have a sleepover, just like old times. Genis just shrugs, then whines and bitches until he gets the bed. Six years since the journey be damned, he's still the youngest and he's still not sleeping on the floor. Even if it _is_ immature.

Genis steps into the cool outside with a content sigh. He's actually quite _fond_ of cold weather, and basks in the breeze. It's a short walk to the nearest stand - just setting up for the morning, a plump man yawns and rubs his eyes between stacking displays. After a short exchange of pleasantries, the half-elf motions to a loaf of bread - it'll make a good breakfast. The man smiles and goes about bagging it.

Genis observes him, interested, and moves to tuck a bothersome strand of hair behind his ear. He catches himself and pauses. It's been years. He smiles pleasantly, but waits and expects an angry outburst, pushing his hair past his ear.

---

Genis returns to the room to find a bumbling Colette - she tip-toes around the room and over Lloyd's sleeping form and tidies up the bed and desks. Genis doesn't bother stepping over the brunet, instead kicking him in the side on his way to the table. Cutting off Lloyd's grumbling, he announces; "I brought breakfast."

He twitters happily between bites about the weather and where they're going today - how much longer until Altamira, what they should bring as a gift for Regal, and won't Presea just be _so_ happy? Colette sing-songs her answers back and does twirls around the room, pausing only to swallow bites and scold Lloyd for sulking.

"It's a beautiful day, Lloyd," She informs him. "The air is crisp and clean, and it's not too windy, either." After a pause, she puts a finger to her chin, thoughtfully. Genis chuckles, and smiles to himself at how childish she's remained. The blonde looks out the window and adds "No snow, yet."

"The sun is hardly up," Lloyd says. "And it's cold." He inhales another slice of bread. Genis gives him nothing more than a two-second dry look before perking back up and chatting with Colette. Lloyd interrupts them both; "What's got you in such a good mood, anyway?"

Genis just laughs, and tucks silver hair behind his ear.

---

"It's nice," Colette is saying. "Because it's like having a family."

Her voice is smooth - as though she's been thinking about it for a long time. Turning the words in her head over and over - it's a mantra she repeats always. Genis grabs her hand, only thinking of the motion's awkwardness after it's done. The blonde just smiles, and reaches for Lloyd's hand.

"That's how it's always been though," Lloyd says, intertwining fingers. His words are awkward and tumble out. "I mean. We are best friends, after all. Er, and family... And..." Lloyd has too many opinions on what _family_ is. Well-formed, rounded, but confusing opinions that he can't express in words.

"It's going to snow soon." Colette interrupts him before he can get started, her voice calm and slow.

Lloyd blinks. "You can tell?"

"Woman's intuition," she says, and a giggles.

The walk is quiet after that, and Genis marvels at the changes. He's almost Colette's height now, and Lloyd towers over them both. Colette's bangs fall in her eyes lately, and her hair is almost always over her shoulders in a braid. She's not a little girl anymore - she's developed into a young woman. And Lloyd, a man of Kratos' stature. When he walks between them, he feels like a child again; back when holding hands met walking too fast to keep up with longer legs, and looking so far up when someone spoke.

Genis lets go of Colette's hand, and at her questioning look, moves between her and Lloyd, pulling their hands apart. He takes their hands in his, and fleetingly wonders if that was okay. His grip loosens, and he almost pulls back when Lloyd holds his hand tighter. Colette smiles down at him and does the same.

They hold hands the entire way.

---

It's snowing. The frozen powder falls slowly, and Genis thinks of feathers. He stops mid-step when the first flake lands on his nose, quickly melting. He looks up and holds out his hand, breathing in deeply. The air is cool and soothing, and he closes his eyes slowly.

"You were right," He hears Lloyd say to Colette, speaking over him. Genis takes in another breath, then exhales slowly and unties his hair. He opens his eyes. They continue walking for nearly an hour; Colette fidgets, Lloyd looks around awkwardly, and Genis bites his lip and watches his feet.

The tension is gone when Lloyd is the first to give in - the brunet kneels down and scoops snow into his hand, quickly forming a ball and before anyone can protest, throwing it at Genis. Who squawks and goes about retaliating, diving to take a hit for Colette. He glares daggers when she turns traitorous and launches her own snowballs at him.

The trip goes slower than it should have, and when they get to the Altamira Inn, they're all soaked, head to toe. Genis stands behind Lloyd while they pay for their rooms, and ties his hair back again, putting special effort into getting the strands usually in front of his ears.

The woman behind the desk gives his ears a very long look, but smiles never the less and gives them a key.

---

"You've been showing your ears off lately," Colette says, smiling, sitting on the bed beside Lloyd. She fumbles with a zipper on the back of her dress for a few moments before pouting and turning her back to the brunet. He just chuckles and unzips it for her - the three of them have been together far too long to be shy around each other in any way.

"Well," Genis says slowly, standing across the room. "I mean. It's been a long time." He avoids their gaze and tugs his night clothes on too quickly. "And I think we're starting to be a little more accepted. So I'm testing people."

Lloyd turns his head to look out the bed-side window. He sounds almost guilty. "How many people have...?"

Blue eyes remain on the floor. "Only a few. Actually, I was surprised. So many people didn't treat me any different once they saw."

Colette looks from Lloyd to Genis before asking quietly; "And the people who did?"

And he laughs, but there's no humor in it. "I just get yelled at sometimes. Lectured. 'Even if others are willing to tolerate you, I still understand your type' - that kind of thing." He pauses, shuffling his feet for a moment. "Whatever."

"Whatever." Lloyd repeats, looking away from the window, but not at Genis. He watches Colette un-braid her hair. It's still snowing outside. "Just... Whatever. Ignore them, they're stupid."

Genis wanders over to the second bed and tosses himself down on it, one hand over his eyes to block the bright light on the ceiling. "I know." He says.

Colette turns out the lights shortly after, and instead of returning to the bed she was to share with Lloyd, plops herself down on Genis' bed. Already lying in his bed and comfortable, Lloyd sighs over-dramatically.

"Fine," He says, and pulls the bedding over to Genis' bed-side. He and Colette sleep on the floor beside Genis' bed.

---

"Er," Is all Genis can manage to say in the morning. Lloyd lies on the bed next to him, sprawled out and taking up too much space. The brunet is half-asleep, and rubs his eyes sleepily.

"Issit morning?" He asks, and yawns.

Genis shoves him off the bed. "When did you, er, get... On my bed?"

Colette is setting the room-service breakfast on the table and offers "A little past midnight. Said he couldn't sleep on the floor again."

Genis eyes him dubiously. "And you couldn't sleep on your bed?"

"You snore really loud," Lloyd says, ignoring the conversation around him.

---

"It is... Nice to see you," Presea says, and smiles. Her hair is grown so long, and she doesn't keep it in pigtails anymore. Her dress looks expensive, but not prettier than necessary, and there is slight strain in her arms as she carries a box of books.

"Heavy?" Lloyd asks, already pulling the box from her hands. "Need help?"

She smiles again. "Although it is too late to be asking that. Thank you, Lloyd."

"No problem. Where do these go?"

Presea shows him to the shelf and Colette helps her arrange the books. Regal's company library is expansive, and Genis feels guilty for sneaking off to read instead of catching up with old friends. When Regal shows up, he rejoins the small crowd and awkwardly toys with the book in his lap.

"It's a good book," Regal says. Genis just blinks. "You can have it, if you like. I've read it far too many times." Genis blinks again.

"Uh. Okay. I mean... Thanks."

He smiles, and tucks a strand of hair behind his ears. Presea watches curiously, before dismissing herself to prepare them tea.

---

"His secretary," Presea explains, setting fancy cups in front of everyone. "I am no longer qualified to be a mascot." The cups are light blue, with swirling golden designs. Colette smiles at them appreciatively before taking a sip of the tea.

"What about one of the bunny girls?" The blonde asks, after a content sigh. Warm tea in the winter is the absolute best. The winter. Colette blinks. "I guess not in winter, huh? But in the Summer?"

Regal sort of coughs into his cup, then says slowly "No."

Genis understands, and decides to help the older man out of an embarrassing conversation. So he turns to Presea. "Being a secretary is much nicer than standing around in costume, isn't it?"

At Presea's nod, Colette looks thoughtful. "That's true."

Lloyd turns to look out the window. "The others will be here soon."

Presea smiles softly. "Yes."

---

Genis wakes up to two bodies on top of him this time. He tactfully nudges Colette away from Lloyd and shoves the brunet off the bed. Then blinks slowly, and goes back to sleep.

When he wakes up the second time, Lloyd is the one setting breakfast on the table, and Regal sits beside Colette, the two of them talking about nothing in particular. Colette interrupts herself;

"Oh, you're up!"

Genis rubs his eyes. "Er, yeah. Morning. How long have you guys...?"

"Maybe half an hour; not long," Lloyd answers, and sits down beside Regal. "Come eat."

Genis nods slowly, and adds; "Don't bed-ninja anymore, either of you."

Regal just looks confused.

Genis eyes him curiously, and pulls a seat next to Colette. "Where's Presea?"

Now the man smiles. "She'll be along. Said she would be busy this morning. She didn't tell me why."

---

"I am back," Presea sayd upon entering the office. She hangs her coat up in the closet, and rubs her hands together. "Cold outside."

Silence and staring are all that meet her. Finally, Regal says, voice quiet "Your hair."

Her cheeks are pink, but Genis isn't sure if she's blushing, or still cold. "I... Got it cut. Yes." It's hardly to her shoulders now; or would be if it was let down. But it's in two small pigtails, tied with blue ribbons.

"But..." Regal looks pained and struggles with wording. "You look like..."

Presea lets out a short laugh, happy. "Alicia."

A long, awkward silence goes by. Regal's eyes are downcast and he looks thoughtful, until he finally looks up, sincerely. "You look nice."

Genis pipes up, attempting to shoo away the awkward cloud in the room. "It looks really cute, Presea!" Colette and Lloyd are quickly adding on until Presea leaves to make tea and snacks. She's smiling and humming as she goes through the doorway.

---

"Hey everyone," Sheena says in the doorway, two hours later. She bumbles inside, quickly making herself at home and complaining about the cold in a good-natured way. Presea gives her a cup of tea and receives a compliment on her hair. Genis starts a conversation and gets a thumbs-up when she sees his ears are showing. Colette and Lloyd join in the chat, and get a 'congratulations' when Sheena sees how close they're sitting.

They both blink curiously, and Genis laughs, then wonders why he feels bitter.

Sheena just shrugs and waves it off. "Never mind," she says, and gives Genis a pointed look.

He wonders why that makes him feel better.

---

Raine doesn't even finish her greeting before Genis tackle hugs her. This was against better judgment, because they end up lying outside the door in the snow and both have to change. After a warm bath - shared, for old-times sake - and dry clothes, they meet back with the others. Raine loiters around in the kitchen, watching Regal and Genis cook together. She's sort of taking notes and sort of just catching up with Genis.

"I've seen some of the most amazing ruins," she says, starry eyed. "I'm loving every bit of this journey. It is nice to come see everyone, though, of course."

Genis tucks a strand of hair behind his ear, this time out of habit. He pauses, then looks up at Raine curiously. Her hair still covers her ears. He isn't sure if he's proud of himself, or angry at her.

---

"Too bad Zelos couldn't come." Colette says, serving everyone soup and passing bowls around the large dining room table.

Presea looks down. "He wanted to spend this holiday with his sister."

Genis glances to Raine. "That's understandable."

---

Zelos sneezes.

"Sick?" Seles asks, forcing the concern out of her voice. She stands on her knees on the couch, backwards to stare out the window and watch the snow. The heating is on high, and she wears a tanktop and skirt, not bothering with formal clothes in the presence of her brother. He's no longer the chosen.

He sticks his tongue out at her, sitting on the couch across the room and watching the snow fall. Weary. There's a very long silence until Seles says, decisively;

"I hate the snow."

Zelos looks away. "Me too."

Seles closes the curtains.

---

"Wonder how dad is." Lloyd says idly, toying with a ribbon on his present for Presea. Colette gives him a gentle smile and takes the box from him, tying the bow off herself.

"Which one?" Genis asks, and isn't joking.

"Oh, you know." Lloyd says. "Both of them. Wonder if either of them're lonely or anything."

"Kratos has Yuan," Colette says helpfully.

"We can go visit Dirk sometime," Genis adds.

Lloyd gives Genis a warm smile. "Yeah, it's not too out of the way, huh?"

Genis smiles back, and his heart feels warm.

---

Mistle-toe is something Genis thinks is stupid. He helps Presea put it up anyway. He holds the small ladder in place while she tapes it to the doorway, chooses which window the last one should go above, and explains the tradition as best he can when she asks.

When Colette wanders into the room, Genis is just leaving. She laughs when she sees the mistle-toe above them, and gives him a peck on the cheek. His face flushes and he stammers, and his heart gets that bubbly warm feeling again. Colette smiles like she understands, and wanders past him.

Hours later, Genis heads towards the kitchen to help Regal prepare dinner. Lloyd is sitting by a window, and Genis approaches him without thinking.

"Whatcha looking at?" He asks.

Lloyd grins. "Nothing in particular. Just those kids."

Genis leans forward to see the children in question. Three children are playing tag in the snow, tripping and falling from the ice, but hardly noticing. Genis laughs.

"I remember doing that."

The brunet smiles softly. "I thought it was lame at the time - playing kid's games with... A kid." His tone turns to friendly teasing. "I had to play so many kiddy games for you."

Genis just gives him a dry look. "No, I mean, we did that on the way here."

Lloyd laughs. "It wasn't lame that time."

"I'm sure."

The silence isn't awkward until Lloyd glances up and sees the mistle-toe. Then it's awkward. Genis is on the verge of informing him 'we don't have to, it doesn't really matter,' but Lloyd leans over and kisses his forehead.

Genis frowns, cheeks reddening and hand immediately covering the spot as though it had left a mark. "You're weird."

Lloyd laughs again. "Maybe."

---

After dinner was present exchanging. Genis received books from Regal, a hand-made kendama from Presea, and a complicated necklace from Raine. It came with glares and death-threats if he ever broke it. He gave Presea colorful hair ribbons he had seen in a store that reminded him of her, and the rest of the presents had been accepted gratefully, but quickly pushed aside in favor of company.

On the way out, Presea taps Genis shoulder. He turns, then follows her gaze up and to the mistle-toe. He frowns, because he's not sure how much more of this heart-fluttery business he can take. Presea blinks, and he laughs it off, then leans forward to give her a short kiss on the lips.

And it's short, lips touching and pulling away. Presea smiles and Genis laughs, then tucks a strand of hair behind his ear. His stomach has no butterflies, his cheeks aren't warm, and his heart has done no back flips.

---

Genis observes quite a few embarrassing events the next day. He sees Presea and Regal kiss - the older man has to lean down, and Presea has to stand on her toes and hold his arms for balance. Genis blinks and it isn't Presea, it's a girl he doesn't know who is all-too familiar with Regal. And then it's Presea again, but she's _still_ all-too familiar with Regal.

When they break apart, Regal is an awkward, bumbling, confused man with nothing to do, but plenty of excuses to leave. Presea blinks, face red, and brings her fingers to her lips looking thoughtful.

Raine gives Presea a small kiss on the cheek, and they smile and laugh and continue with conversation. Lloyd's kiss gets a gentle, motherly smile in response. Colette's gets an almost-giggle. Sheena's gets a surprised blink, then a short laugh.

Genis wonders if all this kissing business is trying to tell him something.

---

Their final day in Altamira, he sees Colette and Lloyd kiss under mistle-toe. They kiss on the lips, and he thinks back to when they kissed him and wonders if he isn't good enough. Neither of them look embarrassed when it's over, and give him smiles like it didn't just happen.

He kicks Lloyd in the shin, but won't answer why.

---

The goodbyes are depressing. Sheena gathers her things and explains her duties back home, as the chief of Mizuho. Regal lets Raine look through his library once more, and she explains where she's going and what she's studying. Colette gives hugs to everyone, but her smile is forced. Lloyd grins, and knows it's not the last meeting.

Genis just says good bye and feels numb.

---

They're back on the road by the next morning. The snow stops an hour into the walk, and Genis refuses to talk to them both. Lloyd and Colette share worried glances, but Genis is too busy sulking to notice.

So he thinks. On the silent walk, he thinks. Mulls over the events and emotions until finally he stamps his foot, grabs Lloyd's shirt, and kisses him on the lips. The brunet just blinks, but kisses back eventually. Then makes an incoherent noise of disapproval when Genis pushes him away early. The half-elf turns to Colette, but is much more gentle. He reaches up and cups her cheek before kissing her. She's not caught as off guard as Lloyd, and kisses back immediately.

Once he's finished, Genis finds that his face is very _very_ warm, and that he'd like to go die now.

"Sooo," Lloyd says, thoughtfully. "Got that out of your system?"

Genis kicks him in the shin. "No."

"Me neither," Colette admits.

Lloyd grins. "Good."

---

Genis wakes up with two bodies on him, but makes no effort to shove either off the bed. He puts a distinct effort into getting up without touching either of them. He doesn't feel bitter when, unconsciously, they curl up together in his absence. He tucks his hair behind his ear and heads outside to find breakfast.

When he returns, they're both up and about, chatting and waiting for him at once.

---

"You can't just leave it there!" Seles insists, holding a small, grey kitten in her hands. "She'll freeze. That box was falling apart!"

Zelos sighs and rubs his temple. "Seles, if we take in a kitten, I'm not gonna care for it, okay? He'd be your responsibility."

Seles stares, eyes wide at the implications. Her stay at his home was only to be for a short while; if something in the house is her responsibility, she would be able to stay. "I... I can stay here...?" Her voice is small. "With you?"

Zelos looks down so his face is hidden, but he's grinning. He's just not sure he can keep up such a joking expression. "I'm not tossing you onto the street like a helpless kitten."

His sister laughs, unable to even _act _annoyed at the prospect of living with Zelos. "Yes," She says, and scratches the kittens chin. "Not like a helpless kitten."

"Marble."

"Hm?"

"It's name. We'll call it Marble."

Seles blinks. "Why?"

Zelos shrugs and pretends there's not a reason. "I dunno, some story I heard. A brat's grandma's name or something." He pretends it's not significant.

Seles mimics his shrug. "That's obscure, but alright. Marble, then."

---

Genis sneezes.

* * *

... Hooray.

And, I sort of made Raine look a little... Bad here? Like, how Genis is showing his ears in the world with less and less racism, but Raine still hides her's. Now, I like Raine, but it's part of her character that's more... I dislike saying it bluntly, but, cowardly. In the drama CD she tries to run away at the slightest sign of trouble while Genis sits there and _deals_ with it.

... So I think he's stronger than her. 8D;


End file.
